1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical assembly structuring an electrical equipment such as a room lamp unit for a vehicle and a method of transporting the electrical assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a usual room lamp unit is mounted on a roof trim of a vehicle, a worker is forced unnatural posture to face toward a roof from inside of a passenger room. It causes poor productivity. For improving the productivity, by separating a functional module as an electrical assembly, in which a lamp and switch as electric components are integrated, and a design module (a lens and a bezel) for leading light of the lamp into the passenger room, a method of mounting the room lamp unit on the roof trim can be done only by fitting the modules transported from a manufacturing line to an assembling line. The method largely reduces man-hour to work facing toward the roof.
Since the lamp in the functional module is exposed from a housing, it may happen to damage the lamp by abutting on the other components in transportation from the manufacturing line to the assembling line. For preventing that, the functional module is attached with a protecting holder 200 shown in FIGS. 11A, 11B (refer Patent document 1) for transportation. FIG. 11A is a perspective view showing a pair of functional modules 120a, 120b with a lamp 121 and the protecting holder 200 having covers 202 covering the lamps 121. FIG. 11B is a perspective view showing a condition of that the protecting holder 200 shown in FIG. 11A is attached on the pair of functional modules 120a, 120b. As shown in FIG. 11A, in the protecting holder 200, the covers 202 are respectively continued through each hinge 203 rotatably to both ends of a holder main body 201. By engaging the holder main body 201 and housings 124 of the pair of functional modules 120a, 120b, the housings 124 are fixed. By the covers 202 are attached so as to cover the lamps 121, it is prevented that the lamps 121 is abutted on a wiring harness 123 or the other components mounted on the housing 124. The patent document 1 is the Japan Published Patent Application No. 2005-14824.